Bıçak
|used = Teröristler Anti Teröristler VIP |rateoffire = 0.4 saniye (Birincil) 1 saniye (İkincil) |Movement_speed = 250 |altername = Savaş bıçağı T Bıçağı AT Bıçağı |price = yok |firemodes = Kesme (Birincil) Saplama (İkincil) |Killaward = $1500 (Rekabetçi) $750 (Basit Eğlence) |Entity = weapon_knife weapon_knife_t (T) }} Bıçak, ''Counter-Strike'' serisinin temel yakın dövüş silahıdır. Bütün oyunculara mevcuttur ve yere düşürülemez (Danger Zone modu hariç). Genel bakış In all games in the Counter-Strike series, the knife is permanently equipped in the melee weapon slot. It cannot be purchased nor dropped (without special commands). The knife is a melee weapon, and thus has a very short range and makes little sound when slashed. The knife has a fast, low-damage primary attack and a slow, high-damage secondary attack. In Source and Global Offensive, the primary attack deals reduced damage on consecutive hits, reducing its spamming capability. Damage from the knife is affected by different multipliers compared to other weapons. In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the knife is affected by the head hitbox in addition to a special backstab multiplier. In Source and Global Offensive, the head hitbox multiplier is removed and only the backstab multiplier is present. In general, a secondary attack that strikes the head in earlier games or the back will result in a one hit kill. In all games, players are able to run at the default speed when the knife is active, which is measured at 250 hammer units/second. In earlier games, some other weapons and grenades allow the same movement speed, and the Scout increases the players' speed, but these attributes were removed in Global Offensive, leaving the knife with the top running speed. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, this weapon offers the most amount of money as a reward for eliminating an opponent ($1500 in competitive mode and $750 in casual mode). Moreover in Deathmatch, eliminating an opponent with the knife awards the highest amount of points (20 points) and a bonus is offered at +10 points. When armed with the Tactical Shield, users can only inflict small amounts of damage and suffer a low rate of fire. Moreover, players cannot perform an instant kill with a back-stab. Bots will only use the knife if all firearms and equipment have been restricted, their weapons have run out of ammo, at the beginning of a round for rushing purposes, or they are attempting to leave a bombsite before the C4 explodes. Bots set on higher difficulty will equip knife first until they encounter the enemy. Cosmetic Knives In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, multiple cosmetic knives are available in the game as alternative options to the base knife, first added in the Arms Deal update. These knives have the same attribute as the base knife. *Bayonet *Butterfly Knife *Falchion Knife *Flip Knife *Gut Knife *Huntsman Knife *Karambit *M9 Bayonet *Shadow Daggers *Bowie Knife *Ursus Knife *Navaja Knife *Stiletto Knife *Talon Knife In addition, the Gold Knife in the Arms Race mode is another cosmetically altered version of the base knife, granted as the last weapon in the weapon progression and signifying imminent victory. Hasar değerleri Tactics *The knife, being a light weapon, is useful for a boost of speed, such as when leaving a bombsite that is about to explode. **The only weapons that beats the knife in movement speed are the Scout in older games and the Fists from the Danger Zone gamemode. *If a silenced firearm is not available, the knife can be used to sneak around and eliminate enemies armed with sniper rifles. Depending on their skills, luck, and the situation, they may stand still to camp a choke point, or are distracted. *Keep in mind that the secondary attack has shorter range. As an example, the secondary attack does not reach the ground you're standing on unless you crouch, but the primary attack does. *If confronting an opponent at close to mid range and both of you have used most, if not all, of your ammunition for both your primary and secondary weapons, quickly draw out your knife to go for the kill as it is quicker than reloading and both of you are already moderately injured. Thus, the first one to hit the other will usually win. However, this tactic is not recommended if you are facing more than one opponent or for long ranges. **Be warned however, depending on how hasty enemies are, they may simply run backward while reloading their weapons instead of challenging you with the knife. If you unable to hit any retreating foes, quickly fall back far away from the position of assailants and quickly reload your weapon. However, if they do switch to the knife, killing enemies will depend on your reaction, skill, and luck. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the fastest way to kill a full health enemy with a knife (when you are unable to backstab e.g. in a knife fight) is by using the primary fire twice then using the secondary fire once. *When an enemy target is unaware of your location or they are attacking your teammates while you are behind him, you can sneak behind the enemy and stab him; a single backstab will kill the target instantly. This is not recommended when multiple enemies are at same area, unless they are not paying attention. **Footsteps play an important role when attempting to backstab someone. If you run too much, you will be detected. Stab at the back of a target and run only if they are distracted or when reaching close proximity. **Despite being a quiet weapon, knife attacks are still audible at short ranges. *When engaged in knife fight in Counter-Strike or Condition Zero, aim for the face of the target, as the primary attack will kill in two hits, and the secondary attack in one. **In Source games, where knives no longer headshot, fighting in a knife fight involves a lot more movement. Move close to bait the enemy's attack so you can counterattack with your own knife attack. *If an enemy is rushing towards you with a knife, avoid engaging the enemy head-on when your health is below 55, as a secondary attack will kill you instantly. *The knife is useful for breaking objects since it does not use ammunition and makes little noise. Appearances Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the knife kill challenge appears in: |-|Deleted Scenes= In most levels in the Deleted Scenes, the player is granted a knife at the beginning of the mission and the knife does not reappear in the level, with some exceptions: *Counter Terrorist Training: Never given the knife. *Building Recon: The player does not start with the knife, but one is available in the room where they take the picture of the nuke. *Downed Pilot: The knife is lost when the player is captured, but there's another one in their cell, hidden behind a cracked wall. *Turn of the Crank: Never given the knife. *Rise Hard: The knife is lost when the player is captured, but another one is next to them when they wake up to use against the boss in melee combat. |-|Global Offensive= For The Phoenix does not lie… not to the sleeping world… nor to ourselves. | briefaudio = Csgo-op_bloodhound_valeria_knife.ogg | givenby = Valeria Jenner }} }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon ; Kill |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills ; Arms Race & Demolition Behind the scenes *The knife in Counter-Strike 1.0 - 1.5 and Deleted Scenes were modeled after the SOG Seal 2000 knife. The ''Counter-Strike'' beta knife, however, seems to be at least partially based off of the Eickhorn FK 1000 knife. ** The kill icon in Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero is reused from Counter-Strike 1.0's knife world model. ** In Counter-Strike 1.6, the world model and the Tactical Shield player model of the knife is reused from Counter-Strike 1.5. *The knife in Counter-Strike 1.6, Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Source is modeled after the Bad Land Bowie made by custom knife maker Mick Strider. *The Combat Knife in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Counter-Terrorists use a military grade combat knife, modeled after the German Eickhorn Recondo IV. The Terrorists use a traditional Persian blade shape knife. *The first version of the knife in Counter-Strike beta did not have a secondary attack. The secondary attack was added in Beta 7.0 along with the new knife model. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta, the knife had different attack animations. *In the alpha version of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Bayonet was the Counter-Terrorist knife, while the Flip Knife was the Terrorist knife. * Knife textures in Counter-Strike: Source is called in game files, despite separate team knifes models being introduced later in Global Offensive. *In Global Offensive, each team has a unique knife, but the game files contains references to a "Counter-Strike: Source Knife" in the configuration files ( ). It is listed as "weapon_knife_css". **In the Update (Operation Breakout), references to view model textures were removed from the game files ( ). "vmt" "materials/models/weapons/v_models/knife_css/knife_css.vmt" * In Global Offensive, after the update, the Knife can be dropped at will if the console command is set to 1 in a community server. Trivia *The knife in Deleted Scenes does not have an idle animation. The knife's secondary attack also has a unique animation in Deleted Scenes. *In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, there are new animations and sounds for the knife. If the player is to use the secondary attack with the knife equipped on a solid surface or on another player, the knife has a stab animation in which the knife twists. Otherwise, the animation does not occur if the player is swinging the knife at empty space. *In Counter-Strike and in Condition Zero, if a player is killed with knife, some unique dying animations may be used. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the slash and stab animations are switched. *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' includes special animations for backstabbing. For the primary attack, the character thrusts with the tip of the knife, and the secondary attack is a stab with a backhand grip. *All cosmetic knives share the same range as the default knife, despite their blades being different lengths. See also * Machete * Zeus x27 External links *Combat knife at Wikipedia. en:Knife ru:Нож pl:Nóż